What Did You Say?
by Maybe-I-Should-Write-Something
Summary: Sometimes in the show, you will see or hear something that doesn't quite...fit. A collection of small observations.
1. Cloak

**A/N: Wow. I haven't posted anything on here in FOREVER! For anyone reading my other story, Losers Weepers, it's still on but I'm having writer's block issues….again. Terrible, I know. Anyways, I was watching Cloak on my iPod and noticed something hilarious, which inspired this. Because in this show, a bunch of random things tend to sneak their way in. **

**What Did You Say?****: Cloak**

In the shadow of solid brick walls and high barbed wire fences, two shadows emerged. They silently approached a door, protected by an electric lock.

"Read me, Snowman?" Tony's voice penetrates the quiet tension.

"Sit tight, Bandit," From the van, Gibbs spoke into Tony's earwig over the swift clacking type of McGee's keyboard.

"Okay, electronic pass code," McGee started as Ziva's hand poised over the keypad. " Seven, five, three, zero, nine." An uproarious laugh came from the Italian at Ziva's side, causing her to jump, smacking the offender.

"Quiet!" she hissed, satisfied with the yelp caused by the slap. "Do I need to remind you that we are trying to sneak in here? What is so funny anyway?!"

"Probie's little joke there." Tony said in the same whisper. "That can't be the code. What's the real pass code, McJokester."

McGee huffed. "Tony, I told you. Seven, five, three, zero, nine!"

"C'mon, McGiggle. You've got to be kidding me!" Tony said with a laughing tone. "I'm not believing this!"

Ziva glared at him, clearly perplexed. "Believing what, Tony?"

"I told you! The pass code is bogus." He paused, a pondering look on his face. "Are you sure you're looking at those pictures right, McGee?"

"Yeah, I'm looking right at it! What's wro- oh. Oh!" Now McGee was laughing too.

"What is so funny! I don't get it!" Ziva growled, confused by the giddy laughter that has seemed to consume the team. The mission's previous tension now rang with a strange joy that arose from five simple digits.

Tony chuckled. "Of course you wouldn't get it. It's a song! You know, eight, six, seven, five, three, oh, ni-ee-ii-ine!" After a poor display of mock singing, he collapsed into a another, albeit quieter, fit of giggles which grew as McGee echoed the line and joined in. Laughter overtook the earwigs until a solid _thwack _silenced the two agents with the exception of a slight whimper and low grumbling.

"DiNozzo! Punch in the damn phone number and get in there!"

**A/N: Ta-dah! If you have any ideas or suggestions, please send 'em in and I'll make this a collection. So hit that review button and send your idea to me. Thank-you, my readers!**

**-Maybe**


	2. Knockout

**A/N: Thank-you, USA Network, for showing basically all of season six in one day! While watching Knockout, I saw something….odd. The oddness of this….tidbit made me immediately get to typing. So….**

**Chapter 2: ****Knockout**

"Not gonna work."

"It'll work."

"Definitely not gonna work."

"Gibbs, trust me. It will work."

"Care to bet on that, Le-on."

"In fact, I do. Name your price."

"I win, coffee for the week."

"The whole week?"

"The whole week. For me and my team."

"That's….steep. And if I win?"

"What d'you want?"

"………"

"Well, Director?"

"I want to see you show a little humility, Gibbs."

"Want to see me bow or something?"

"I think kissing my ring in front of your team will suffice."

"No way, Vance."

"Afraid you'll lose, Special Agent Gibbs?"

"You are on."

Hand were shaken and two men parted ways.

* * *

Vance stood on the balcony of the motel room, his silhouette shadowed as to conceal his identity. He heard stiletto heels clicking as Tara entered the room. The sound of a zipper being undone followed by the soft thud of the bathroom door acted as his cue. Vance slipped quietly across the room, rolling the smooth shape of a syringe in his palm as he grabbed a notepad and pen off of the small table beside the motel's couch. With a grin, he scribbled down a few words and slid the note under the door.

From the door's peephole, he saw the guard look to his feet, bending forward to read the note:

_Bend down and read this note._

The guard hadn't the time to register the words in surprise as Vance pounced, plunging the syringe into the man's leg, and the man into unconsciousness. Vance grinned at his victory, with a small whisper:

"Pucker up, Gibbs. You're kissing my ring."

**A/N: Yeah, the note that's slid under the door at the beginning of Knockout says "Bend down and read this note". I know the ring kissing thing is weird, but it's a sign of respect and humility. Plus, how embarrassing would it be to kiss someone's ring, much less Gibbs kissing Vance's ring **_**in front of the team.**_** Yep. So, I still need ideas and until later, ta-dah!**

**-Maybe**


End file.
